Spottedleaf Retruns
by Garjzla of Awesomeclan
Summary: Just something my twin wrote a few years ago that i found, now lets turn it to him for the summary. Bluestar thinks Spottedleaf should not have died. Snowfur and Spottedleaf go back to the clans as kits of Dovewing and Bumblestirp i think, SORRY i suck at summarys and wrote this like a year or two ago, will try to update if i have time. Will right a PJO story soon.


**Spottedleef Returns**

_As Bluestar walks in _to a clearing she sees a cat. "Hello Snowfur" she says as she walks in to the clearing. "I think Spottedleaf should not have died in that battle, I think we should let her go back to the clans" Snowfur say to Bluestar, "I'll go back if I have to to let Spottedleef go back." Bluestar thinks about this for a sec and goes to ask Thunderstar if this can happen. She goes back to Snowfur and says "Ok just be safe you will have to give up a lot." " I know" says Snowfur " but I think it will be worth it."

**Chapter 1**

_As Snowfur skids_ in to the nursery at Thunderclan camp in leafbare she sees the pelt of Spottedleaf and thinks 'Yes she's here, I did it!' Then she remembers she's a kit again. She goes up to Spottedleaf and whispers "Hi what's your name?" then Spottedleef look behind her and whispers back " Why am I here Mapleshade killed me? Oh hi Snowfur." Before they can say more, Bramblestar comes in and says " I know those pelts" looking at Snowfur and Spottedleaf. Dovewing, who was the mother of them, said to Bumblestrip "I do to, lets see what they want their names to be to see if we are right." "Really Dovewing, one of the 3, says that" Snowfur says to Spottedleaf just load enough for Dovewing to hear. "Ok" says Dovewing "How does she know about the 3?" "Because we do" say Spottedleaf and Snowfur together as Jayfeather comes in. "Ok what is all this racket about the 3?" Jayfeather says as Lionblaze come in asking the same question. Then Holyleaf comes in and says "what is all this about the new kits? Oh look I know those pelts!" Then there denmate Bagerkit named comes over and asks the "Can you come play mossball with us?" Dovewing says "After we have names for them, now what do you think would be a good name?" "SPOTTEDKIT!" say Spottedleaf jumping up and down. Dovewing says to Bumblestrip "I think Starclan think she should not have died from mapleshade, I think that kit might be Spottedleaf." Bramblestar says "May be that is why we know that pelt, and you?" he says to Snowfur. "SNOWfur maybe?" says Snowfur.

Bramblestar whispers to Snowfur "We don't skip to Warrior name from the start, lets not make the clan wonder who you are." "Ok, that is a good idea, so just Snowkit?" Says Snowfur. " I think I want to be a medicine cat" To Jayfeather. " I think you know all the herbs already." Says Jayfeather, "But you can still be one." " I want to be one" says Spottedleaf.

**Chapter 2**

_As Spottedkit and Snowkit_ grow older (2 Moons so far) they start getting the clan wondering more and more about if they are really just 2 moons old, they are acting like they are more. Snowkit hates twolegs, Spottedkit talks to sandstorm about Firestar a lot, Sandstorm talking back. Spottedkit even talks to Jayfeather a lot! Spottedkit Said once she hated the Darkforest. Then Sandstorm asks Spottedkit if she's really only 2 moons old. "I think Bramblestar will tell you if I am or not, maybe we could go out in to the forest." " I don't think you can Spottedkit, still lets ask Bramblestar if we can, Maybe Snowkit can come to?" As they go to Bramblestar's den he comes out and "Says I'll come with you and bring Snowkit to." Then Squirrelflight come to them and asks " What's happening? Why is Spottedkit getting Snowkit and coming over here? Are you taking 2 moon old kits into the forest?" "No not 2 moon old." Says Bramblestar as he walks out of camp with them. "Why did he say that? They are only 2 moons old." Asks Squirrelflight to every cat in the camp. As Spottedkit and Snowkit are asked questions by Sandstorm Bramblestar just intercepts and says "ok they are Spottedleaf and Snowfur, ok?" then Sandstorm says "Oh so that is who they are, how did you find out?" "Let's go back to the camp after we hunt. Snowfur go and do some hunting, and Spottedleaf how about helping Jayfeather and getting herbs for her?"

**Chapter 3**

_As more moons pass_ (4 moons) and it is sunhigh as the clan gathers in the camp. "Spottedkit" Bramblestar meowed "from this day until you receive your medicine cat name, you will be called Spottedpaw"

"Spottedpaw" The voices of her Clanmates rang out around her, making her pelt tingle as she heard her old name/new name. "Spottedpaw"

"StarClan, I ask you to guide this new apprentice," Bramblestar went on, gazing up at the hot sky above the hollow. "Set her paws on the path she must follow to become a medicine cat."

"Jayfeather you have agreed with Spottedpaw and you will take her as your apprentice." Said Bramblestar.

As Spottedpaw walked to Jayfeather she looked back at Snowfur and wondered 'how did she feel to be Bluestar's sister? How does it feel to be away from her?' then Snowpaw's got Bramblestar as her mentor (nothing different there lol) but as Bramblestar was asking starclan to watch over Snowpaw she asked Spottedpaw "Why ask starclan to watch over us? Where part of starclan." Icecloud overheard them grew suspicious. Then Snowpaw asked Bramblestar "Can we go on a hunting patrol?" " Ok we can." he says as he goes and asks other cats if they want to come. Then Spottedpaw comes up and asks Jayfeather " can I go on it some cat will step on a thorn." " Ok you can go, be safe." He says as Dovewing rushes in saying "someone stepped on a thorn!" "oh you had to say that Spottedpaw," meows Jayfeather turning to Dovewing " ok I'll be right there."

Chapter 4

As Spottedpaw and Snowpaw walk to the island Snowpaw meowed "I liked the vole I caught in StarClan, it was good." Then again Icecloud heard them and grew even more suspicions and came over and asked "Why talk as if you've been to starclan last night? I even doubt Spottedpaw has." Then Bramblestar came over and Icecloud asked him "Noticed Snowpaw and Spottedpaw act as if they've go to starclan each night?" "You will understand when they become warriors and medicine cats don't ask me before." Then he jumped up to the oak and waited for Onestar to come then Shodowclan spoke first "prey is running well and that is all" said Blackstar as he sits back down nodding to Bramblestar "Prey is running well we have 2 new apprentices, Spottedpaw and Snowpaw" Bramblestar sits back down as Onestar starts to speck "prey is running well we have nothing else to report." As Onestar sits down Mistystar stands up and says "Fish is swimming well, we like everyone else have nothing else to report."


End file.
